The art of providing suitable containers for the storage of documents has been pursued extensively for many years. As a result, a large number of patents have been issued for various envelopes and file folders.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,558 to Benham wherein an expandable envelope is formed of a plurality of pockets. Other such multi-pocketed containers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,183 to Benham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,294 to Meenan et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,790 to Humphrey.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,223 to Wyant a portfolio is described having two pockets within a foldable container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,828 to Mackenzie discloses a container for a plurality of file folders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,734 to Thompson discloses a similar type device wherein an enclosed container is provided for documents.
Other sectionalized folders are well-known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,179 to Gentile et al. provides a folder with three integrally-formed pockets. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,544 to Schweinsberg a filing arrangement is disclosed wherein hooked-shaped folders are hung upon one another. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,157 to Herzfeld discloses a sectionalized folder wherein papers are stored. U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,538 to Ohlson describes a filing member manufactured from a singular material and including a provision for a label. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,764 to Steffen discloses a folder with integrally-positioned flaps to hold documents.
Several document organizers have been pursued which employ clips or similar retainers to securely hold papers inside folders. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,909 to Jahn a Folder with a securing means is disclosed wherein clip-like fasteners are used to secure sheets of paper. U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,530 to Daguerre discloses a folder wherein spring-like clips are employed to hold papers in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,022 to Grundell teaches a folder employing resilient metallic projections to secure papers.
Many hangable organizers for documents have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,176 to Rejwan an organizer disclosed wherein a folder including a hanging means is suspended upon a pair of rails. Similar patents are disclosed wherein folders are suspended in like manner, especially U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,107 to Pitts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,726 to Fridlund et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,057 to Snowden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,028 to Remond, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,799 to Schudy et al.
Several suspendable organizers for documents have been created which hang by a centrally positioned hook or hooks. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,555 to Hedstrom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,360 to Wright et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,445 to Dean et al.
While these devices perform well for many applications, they do not provide a suitable means for cataloging, storing, and displaying pertinent information. Additionally, the prior art does not allow a file folder device which provides a physician the easy and immediate access to organized patient medical information.